


Foreign Exchange Student in the TARDIS

by secrettimelady



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrettimelady/pseuds/secrettimelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor and his lovely wife, River Song, decide to play humans and take on a foreign exchange student, calamity ensues as they try to act like normal humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Exchange Student in the TARDIS

Alexandra (Ali) Kelly was a fairly normal Sophomore. She had been saving up money for _years_ when she first heard about the foreign exchange student program and was finally going to do it. All that was left for her to do was pack. She was going to the UK for a year and was very excited. As she tried to figure out what to bring as a present for her host family, she was going around her room and packing other things. Her camera, photo album, notebook, phone charger and laptop were the first things to go in the suitcase, followed by clothes that were suitable for weather in the UK. She also packed a her homemade cookbook that was filled with all of the recipes that she knew. Ali finally figured out what she'd bring as a present. She decided to make some of her infamous Monster Cookies that consisted of several tasty goodies and bring those.

The Doctor had an idea, but he wanted to run it past River first. "River, what if we host a foreign exchange student?" He asked his wife. "I think it's a wonderful idea, Sweetie, but we're not exactly human." River replied. "Ah, yes! But, we can always use the TARDIS to create records for us! It'll be fun!" The Doctor said, trying to convince his wife. "Alright, but no TARDIS afterwards. We're going to be a _normal_ human couple." River relented. The Doctor pouted slightly, but set to work creating the proper story for Dr. and Mrs. Smith.

On the day of departure, Ali was excited. She honestly wasn't sure what to expect. She already gotten a picture of her host parents, Dr. and Mrs. Smith, both of whom seemed very kind. Dr. Smith had dark brown hair and green eyes. He honestly looked like a teacher, with his bow tie and tweed jacket. Mrs. Smith, meanwhile, had very curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Ali didn't really know what they'd be _like_ , though. Her parents made sure that she had her credit card, passport, visa, driver's license and that she was going to bring her motorcycle before the let her even leave the house.

Ali drove to the John F. Kennedy airport, occasionally shouting at passing drivers that were driving like morons. That's not to say that everyone did, but there were just some really stupid people. It took a while for her to get on board the plane and into her seat. Ali knew that she had an eight hour flight ahead of her, so she plugged in her ear buds and promptly fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was almost time to get off. "Who needs a good night's sleep?" She asked herself. "That's what the plane ride is for." She joked. When she got off, she collected her one suitcase (to be fair, it was a fairly large suitcase) and went in search of her host parents. As it turned out, Ali didn't find them, they found her.

"You must be Alexandria, can I call you Ali? I'm Dr. John Smith and this is my wife, River Smith. Do you have everything?" Dr. Smith said quickly. "Um, yes, you can call me Ali, in fact, I encourage it. And no, I don't have everything, I still need to go and get my motorcycle." Ali answered uncertainly. "Your motorcycle?" Dr. Smith asked. "Um, sorry! Motorbike. I forgot that that's what it's called here." Ali said. "That's alright, Sweetie." Mrs. Smith said and she pulled out a notepad. She scribbled something down quickly and handed the paper to Ali. "Here's our address. We were originally going to have you take the taxi back, but that would be hard to do with a motorbike." Dr. Smith said unnecessarily. "Um, could I maybe send the luggage with you guys? I hate to ask, but it's kind of hard to carry it on the motorbike." Ali said. Dr. Smith immediately took hold of Ali's suitcase. When they found her bike, they agreed to have Ali follow behind the cab.


End file.
